Bishounen Captured! Another for Bishounen World
by Mireou
Summary: Shiyomi was just an orphan until the day she got a wierd email. Now she works with and trains her bishounen along with her best friend Mizuki. Is this the life she's been missing or is there more to Bishounen World than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Beginning

'Hmm? Whats this?'

It had been a week since Shiyomi's orphanage had gotten a new computer and each of them had been allowed to make their own email addresses since only five of them were left. It was Shiyomi's day to use it and she was checking her email. They had all been taught to look out for viruses and such and she had paid good attention to all of it but there was something about this unknown email. It had to sender, no subject. It was out of the ordinary, even for a virus. Most viruses used something like 'I love you' as the subject and it always had a normal sounding name for the sender. This was just a blank and it intrigued her, despite the risk. Her curiousity finally got the better of her and she opened it. On the top part of the page in bright blue letters it said, "Bishounen World!".

'Bishounen... bishounen... that sounds familiar... I think it has to do with that stuff that Mizuki reads.'

As she looked below that she saw what looked like a user agreement. She quickly scanned it and was confused by what she read.

"USER AGREEMENT: By reading and accepting this the user agrees that any harm that comes to him/her during their time in bishounen world is not the direct responsibility of LSS- sama or any of the Bishounen Worlds makers. The user is also under obligation to treat their Bishounen with respect and if ever they break this contract or are unable to care for their Bishounen, will automatically be sent back to their world and all of their Bishounen released... ect."

'What the heck?'

She scrolled farther down the email and found a link saying, "Make me a Trainer!". She was debated on wether or not she should click on it when her lifelong friend Mizuki burst into the room. "Shiyomi! You wouldnt believe it! Finally the next chapters in my series are...?" She trailed off as she saw that her friend wasnt paying her any mind. Curious as to what her friend could be reading, and naturally a nosy person, she crept closer and leaned on Shiyomi's shoulders to read her message. Before she was able to read past the title though, Shiyomi finally clicked on the link and the screen went blank.

"Dammit!" she cursed, as she went through the regular routines to try to start it up again. Meanwhile, Mizuki was staring at the blank screen, a wierd look on her face. She quickly grabbed onto Shiyomi with one hand and secured the camera around her neck with the other. Shiyomi looked up at her, confusion on her face, when suddenly her screen lit up again. She sighed, relieved until the white glow expanded, seemingly to suck her in, along with Mizuki. She opened her mouth to scream and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Mizuki's triumphant laugh.

A/n:

This is the first fanfiction with chapters that I will be posting. Hopefully, if enough people review on the next few chapters Ill have enough inspiration to keep it going.

I think I will really love writing this series, and I might continue it even if it turns out to be a bust.

If you are a friend of mine, then you know that when I use the name Shiyomi that its a name I use when referring to myself, along with a few others. A girl can never have enough aliases after all. I must admit though, her personality is a bit more... calmer than mine. I tend to be violent, loud, and sometimes even annoying. Thats why Im dedicating this fanfiction to Anime Chick Authoress, for putting up with my erratic behavior in real life and in her new bishounen fanfiction. Also to my other numerous friends who deal with me on an almost daily basis. Even I dont know how you do it. (Probably with a lot of patience.)

Anyways, my author notes will prolly be few and far between my chapters. I tend to focus more on then story than on myself so dont expect a lot of these. (Plus I forget to write them :P)

So, enjoy the prologue of my new story, Bishounen's Captured! A Bishounen World continuation.

P.S. If you would like to have me enter in a character of yours, I would ask you to please send it in now, before the next five or so chapters, to make it easier on my already overworked brain and eyes. Thank you.

You can email your characters profile, along with the bishounen you would like to have, (limit of five major ones please) to my email address, 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: A group is formed!

"Knock it off you two! Dont make me warn you again! We need to get a fire started and your making poor Hiei do all the work!"

Litany sighed as her bishounen, Rath from Dragon Knights chased her bishoujo, Tess from Princess Ai, around the campsite while she snickered at his futile attempts to slay her. Hiei just went about, making a fire and setting up the tents while she got the things together to cook dinner. It had been a long day and both her and Hiei were tired from the days duels. Her Tess and Rath were to busy fighting to duel. Those two. I wish they would stop tearing the camp apart. So useless... she complained to herself but smiled inwardly. She was quite fond of all her bishounen and her bishoujo and she knew that, even though they fought, that her Tess and Rath were 'quite fond' of each other as well.

As she turned to take her ingredients over to the fire Hiei made she suddenly was grabbed by Hiei who moved with lightning speed over to the tents. She saw the food she bought that day scattered all over the ground and turned to scold her Hiei while wondering what got in to him. She was stopped short when she saw Tess and Rath holding two newbies who would have flattened her had Hiei not moved her. She turned and smiled at him, a sheepish look on her face. "Thanks Hiei." He looked to the side, not meeting her face and mumbled something under his incomprehensible. She turned to face Tess and Rath and saw Rath being glomped by one of the new people while the other just stood a ways off, looking embarassed. Since Rath was getting blue in the face and Tess looked ready to kill she decided it was time to do something.

"Excuse me, dont mean to be rude but if you kill Rath then you just might find yourself in an awkward position. Im afraid neither me, nor my Tess will be very happy and Im afraid that you might not want our displeasure, being new and all." Mizuki let her hold on Rath go and turned towards his trainer, her cold voice sending shivers up her spine. She turned back to Rath and saw he was having trouble breathing. A look of guilt crossed her face and she mumbled an apology to him. She could see Shiyomi a little ways off and moved to stand next to her, blushing a deep red. She saw the trainer relax slightly then move over to check on her bishounen. After doing so she turned to them and gave them a once over. Mizuki looked over her friend and herself and saw that they werent in exactly the best of shape. "Oh well. At least you didnt fall in a tree. Next time though, dont glomp your savior. In fact, dont glomp anyone. Neither bishounen, bishoujo, or their trainers look kindly at it. Fair warning for you.

Anyway, on another note. My name is Litany. Ive been here for about three years now so I guess you could say you fell in the right camp. If you promise to not glomp my friends anymore then I'll answer any questions you might have." she sighed as she looked over the nearly made camp and realized there wasnt enough room. "It looks like we had better get a move on to Epoh City tonight. As a thank you, you can help us pack camp up again." Having said that she turned her back on them and gave the orders to her bishounen and bishoujo, getting a few grumbles in return. She gave the two new trainers a glance and moved to do her part, watching them move to help Hiei fold the tents back up. After gathering her food from the ground and washing it in a nearby stream, she packed it up again and pulled out one of her bish-balls. "This will make it easier at any rate. We were hoping to sleep under the stars tonight though. I guess it'll have to wait. Come on out Howl. We need you."

Shiyomi sighed and moved in front of her friend as she saw a gleam inter her eys at the sight of Howl. For more than a week after the movie came out all she could do was rant on about how cool it was. Finally, just to shut her up, Shiyomi rented it and watched it with her. She admited that it wasnt so bad and finally Mizuki calmed down. She backed up a little more and through her friend a warning glance over her shoulder before she could glomp anyone again and make them lose their only source of help. She heard her sigh behind her and so she moved over a little and blushed again at the amused look Howl was giving her and her friend. After all, he was pretty cute when he had black hair. She emptied her mind of such thoughts and turned to Litany. "You said you would answer any questions we had. Well, I was wondering if you could tell us where we are and all. This place doesnt look familiar to me."

Litany looked over her shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I see you havent read the stories. Your in a place called Bishounen World. I guess you could say its in another dimension. Here, all sorts of bishounen and bishoujo from different animes and mangas are found and you can use things like this," she pulled out an empty bish-ball and showed it to them, "to capture and train them. You'll learn all about it when we reach the Center." Shiyomi nodded slightly and frowned. "Ok. So we're in another world. How long exactly till we reach this Center?" Litany smiled and pointed over to her Howl. He had set up a door with a circle above it. The circle was devided into 4 sets and each set was a different color. Shiyomi thought back to the movie and recalled that the door acted as a sort of portal. She smiled, relieved. :It should only take us a few seconds more before I can send you through the door. I'll go with you, and answer any questions you might have after the orientation. Then I'll take you to different stores so you can get your supplies. It should be morning in Epoh City right about now. Your lucky you ran into us. Epoh City is a two day walk from here and without any supplies and with wild and sometimes dangerous bishounen around I doubt you would get very far."

Suddenly they were interrupted when a very happy Mizuki dragged a very upset Tamaki into camp. It looked as if he was trying to escape and big tears had formed in his eyes. "Noooooooo! Haruhi, help me!" Shiyomi and Litany sweatdropped when a seemingly calm Kyoya walked into the clearing. He was followed by Hunny riding on the back of Mori. Behind them were Kaoru and Hikaru, grinning mischeiviously, while cuddling up to a very annoyed looking Haruhi. Soon after that, a trainer followed and smacked Mizuki on the head with a fan. "Let Tama-chan down! He already belongs to me, so get lost!" Tamaki looked at the new trainer with huge puppy dog eyes and the next minute was glomping onto Haruhi and babbling about being kidnapped by the common folk so they could do experiments to steal away his beauty. The twins then whispered something in his ear and the next moment, he was under a tree, sulking. The new trainer sighed and said, "Oru-chan, Aru-chan, quit teasing Tama-chan for a minute. He's tramatized, the poor thing." She then turned to Mizuki. "You. I think you owe him an apology." She looked about ready to refuse until given a sharp nudge in the ribs on both sides by Litany and Shiyomi. "Sorry." she mumbled as she looked at Tamaki with a possessive gleam. His trainer moved in front of him and glared. Mizuki took the hint and backed off. "By the way, my names Nahra. These are my bishounen," "and bishoujo!" grumbled Tamaki, looking at Haruhi with an odd glint in his eye. She sighed. "And bishoujo. We just came from Thorn City and was traveling these woods looking for a place to camp when suddenly a wild fangirl dragged my Tamaki off." She looked at Mizuki and continued. "Where are you guys headed?"

Litany smiled and nodded at the two new girls. "Newbies. Im taking them to orientation right now. We were just headed there when my friend here," with this she nodded at Mizuki, "caused all of this commotion. Sorry for the disturbance." Nahra smiled, understanding Litany's predicament. "It seems we're going to have a hard time with that one. Care for some sane company? I know how it is for newbies, never seeing an actual bishounen before and you never know. You might need the help." Litany smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks. At least one of the newbies is sane. She can keep a handle on her friend." Shiyomi blushed and looked away, embarassed by her friends antics. "Anyway, the door to orientation is up now so we should be setting off." The others nodded and Howl opened the door and stood by as one by one, the new trainers and their friends made their way through the portal.


End file.
